my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: A Strange Occurrence
A Strange Occurrence "You failed, there was nothing you could do to stop this, you failed yourself and all of Japan" "No, you are wrong, I will change this!" ---- Summer, the hottest Season of the year, Nagase always dreaded it. To most people, they had plans for going to the beach, training or just hanging out with their friends, Nagase was not most people. It was boiling hot and Nagase was laying down on the floor of his room, shirt off as he tried to cool himself off with a fan that was on in the corner, but it wasn't working, he was still sweating even with the window open fully. Jikan could hear the sounds of people having fun, he lived right across from an Arcade so he could always have a quick trip to someplace fun but he had no one to play with so those trips starting to stop, right until he just stopped going altogether. Besides, why go out when he had the Internet and his video games? Nagase was what people called a shut-in, a loner, someone who preferred the comfort of his home than the enjoyment of the outside. Nagase didn't pay attention to those people, besides the outside world was dangerous, with crime rates going up and with the decline in Pro-Heroes, many people feared going outside. Things were going about as normal as every other day but Nagase had forgotten one small thing, he needed a new charger for his phone since his last one had worn out. Pulling his laptop from the corner onto his bed, he opens it up and begins to search for nearby stores that sell the charger for his phone, only to find out that all the closest stores were sold out and the ones far away had a minimum Delivery Time of one week. He needed this charger badly and he had another idea, maybe his friend would have one lying around, after all, they did have a phone like Nagases before. Deciding that he would venture outside, despite his want to stay inside, he chose to head out. He would get himself properly dressed in some actual shorts and a tank top before heading out, putting his phone in his pocket so he could charge it a bit at his friends' house. Nagase opened up his door and peered outside, sighing as he stepped out into the blistering heat, the breeze hitting him and making him smile, that was a nice breeze. Staying in the shade, he began to make his way down the sidewalk and towards his friends house as he lightly hummed a song that he had heard on the radio that was pretty catchy. The more he walked, the more he wondered what was going on in the rest of the world, he had heard of a group of villains who had broken out of prison across the sea, in the USA. Nagase continued to venture forward as he saw a strange figure approaching him from the other side of the street. "Great, he is probably gonna sell me something" he thought as the figure got closer and closer to him, right before they got right in front of him and pushed him against the wall, blocking his exit as their hand was placed on the wall. Every time Nagase tried to leave the figure would stop them, eventually gesturing down to their hand to show off that their hand turned as sharp as a knife, pressing it against Nagases stomach. They only said one word "Money" before they reminded Nagase what would happen by poking them with the Knife Hand. Nagase didn't want any trouble and groaned and reached for their wallet, the mugger looking up from a bright flash of light that came from the alleyway to the right, dropping it purposely on the ground and bending down to grab it before holding onto the wallet and pressing against the ground, their body vibrating as everything went grey, the mugger beginning to rewind on their actions, heading back halfway across the street, 5 seconds prior to confronting Nagase. Knowing what was gonna happen, Nagase stood up, looking at the mugger and looking to his right, dipping into the alleyway next to him and rushing down the dark and foul-smelling path, the mugger following him for a bit before stopping once he turned a corner. Nagase, not knowing the mugger stopped following him, kept going before they hit a dead end and looked around for another way out. Footsteps were heard amongst the quiet ambiance of the alleyway, and Nagase went to touch the ground again but heard a loud thud and turned around quickly. He noticed a male lying on the ground, looking much different than the one who tried to mug him. Nagase didn't know who this guy was, and he couldn't just leave this guy injured, but he needed to call an ambulance, this guys arm and legs were broken so much that they looked like they would never go back together! Nagase had two choices: search the guy for a phone or leave him alone to find someone with a phone. Not wanting to risk the guy not getting to the Hospital in time, he began to hesitantly search the guys pant pockets for a phone of any kind. Finally finding one in their back pocket, he pulled it out and turned it on, seeing that it had no password or security set up. He pulled up the phone and called for an ambulance, staying by the male the entire time as the guy was mumbling too inaudible for Nagase to hear. It wouldn't take long, the Ambulance arriving and Nagase heading out of the alley to direct the men to the body. The men asked Nagase some questions and asked if he was, in any way, related to the mysterious male, Nagase answering truthfully before they closed the back of the ambulance and began to drive off, leaving Nagase to continue on, at least the mugger was gone!